


Three Little Maids

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [40]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: For Frankles birthday the Ferret has arranged a performance.





	Three Little Maids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



“This might be a disaster,” Watson said.

“It has, um, potential,” Holmes replied.

The performers made their entrance.

“Three little maids from school are we,”  
“Ferret stop scratching!”  “I’ve got a flea!”  
“I don’t care, don’t give it to me.”  
“Three little maids from school.”

Mouselet and Aemelia Vole curtseyed and the Ferret bowed, but then Mouselet elbowed him in the ribs (which she could just reach when he was bowing) and he curtseyed.

“One little maid is a bride, Ferret.”  
“Two little maids are to be married yet.”  
“What are the words? Oh, I forget.”  
“Three little maids from school.”

They held front paws and tried to dance round in a circle, but the Ferret practically pulled Mouselet and Aemelia Vole off their back paws.  They compromised by the Ferret doing a jig whilst the two others held paws and danced round.

Watson smiled.  “That’s quite pretty,” he said.

“I presume you mean Mouselet and Aemelia.  I’m not convinced about the hornpipe,” Holmes said.

“From three little maids take one away,” the Ferret bowed, again, and sidestepped.  
“Two little maids remain to play,” Mouselet curtseyed to Aemelia.  
“I haven’t a clue what I should say,” Aemelia curtseyed back.  
“Three little maids from school.”

From the peanut gallery the Sloth looked at the Ocelot and raised his eyebrows, “Cake and flowers again?” he asked.

“Probably the safer option,” the Ocelot agreed.

“Three little maids all airy-fairy”  
“But not the Ferret”, “He’s much too hairy”  
“Come to wish you a happy birthdairy”  
“Three little maids from school”  
“Three little maids from school.”

They stopped and there was a moment’s silence until Watson began applauding.  Holmes joined in when Watson elbowed him in the ribs.

The peanut gallery departed, the Ocelot saying, “I’ll go and order them!”

 

 


End file.
